


Seeing Red

by Ecmy94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecmy94/pseuds/Ecmy94
Summary: Ses yeux verts s'étaient couverts d'un joli voile qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'elle parlait de la guerre... Ou de sa sœur aînée, et James considérait parfois que le premier sujet était bien moins horrible que le second.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	Seeing Red

« Je suis désolée, soupira t-elle. »

C'était certainement la quatrième fois qu'elle le lui disait, et il ne put retenir un rire, ce qui lui attira un regard désespéré de sa femme, le genre de regard qui laissait entendre qu'elle était navrée pour lui qu'il soit si inconscient, le genre de regard qu'elle lui avait lancé pendant toute leur scolarité.

« Tu rigoles maintenant, mais on sait tous les deux très bien comment ça va se finir.

\- Oh, et comment ça va se finir, Lily ?

\- Tu te souviens... La dernière fois... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Ses yeux verts s'étaient couverts d'un joli voile qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'elle parlait de la guerre... Ou de sa sœur aînée, et James considérait parfois que le premier sujet était bien moins horrible que le second.

« Je sais que tu crois que j'ai perdu mon sang froid, mais tout était parfaitement contrôlé.

\- Tu as fait exploser les vitres de tout le rez-de-chaussé... lui rappela t-elle en soutenant son regard. Mes parents en parlent encore.

\- Ton père a adoré l'effet de surprise.

\- Mon père a... »

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour répondre à sa potentielle argumentation et il faisait preuve d'une telle mauvaise foi qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se battre maintenant. C'était rare. En règle générale, ils étaient capables de se disputer pendant des heures et des heures.

Parfois chacun à un bout du salon de leur humble cottage, ils se fusillaient du regard tout en sachant très bien que s'ils en étaient là, c'était toutefois parce que cette guerre qu'il y avait entre eux avait été ce qui les avait rapproché dès le début. Ils pensaient souvent qu'ils s'étaient aimés trop tôt, et pas toujours de la bonne manière, et ils en apprenaient sur leur relation chaque minute qu'ils passaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient dits plusieurs fois que peut-être, ils n'étaient pas tombés l'un sur l'autre au bon moment, que peut-être, ils auraient dû attendre, que peut-être, ils s'étaient précipités.

Pourtant, pour rien au monde ils n'auraient changé la moindre seconde de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Aussi imparfaite leur vie de couple soit-elle, ils n'auraient pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Il aimait la mettre en colère autant qu'elle aimait lui envoyer des répliques cinglantes, mais ils aimaient par dessus tout les sentiments qui les secouaient si forts que leur seule façon de les gérer était d'exploser l'un contre l'autre.

« Si elle dit la moindre chose négative à propos de moi, ne...

\- Ne réagis pas, je connais la musique, la coupa t-il en la suivant dans l'allée de magnolias qui menait directement à la maison des parents Evans.

\- Promets-le moi, lui dit-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte. »

Elle s'interposa entre la porte et son mari, et monta sur la petite marche de l'entrée qui lui permettait d'être juste à hauteur de ses deux grands yeux bruns qu'elle savait lire mieux que n'importe quelle autre paire d'yeux sur cette terre.

« Oui, évidemment, lâcha t-il simplement.

\- Est-ce que tu me prends pour une imbécile ?

\- Quoi ? l'interrogea t-il en prenant un air innocent.

\- Tu sais très bien. Tu n'as pas dit le mot.

\- Quel mot ?

\- « Je promets ».

\- Il y a deux mots ici, Lily.

\- James... »

Elle demeura immobile, à le fixer comme si elle essayait de le faire flancher par le seul pouvoir de son regard, et il se contenta de lui rendre ses œillades d'un air impertinent. Merlin elle le détestait dans ces moments là, mais Merlin, elle avait paradoxalement envie de le jeter contre la porte de la charmante petite demeure de ses parents et de l'embrasser comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait.

« Nous n'entrerons pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas dit.

\- Tes parents seront extrêmement déçus de ne pas nous voir, répliqua t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne te demande que deux mots.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu me demandes, et tu le sais très bien. »

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, mais elle avait besoin qu'il soit la personne responsable quand elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir l'être elle-même. Pourtant, elle le connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait. Il était incapable de rester de marbre devant quelqu'un qui opprimait ses proches. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Elle lui demandait l'impossible, et elle le savait pertinemment.

« Ne sois pas têtu...

\- Toi, ne sois pas têtue. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour être diplomate, et ça je te le promets, mais Lily... Tu ne peux pas me demander de me taire. »

Il s'était rapproché et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. Elle connaissait son jeu par cœur, et elle savait qu'il avait déjà gagné. Les effluves de son parfum se mélangeaient aux siennes et ses lèvres se posèrent brièvement sur sa bouche, clôturant le débat sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Elle tombait amoureuse, encore.

Elle s'écarta de lui, soupira d'un air résigné, et frappa trois coups à la porte. Ce fut son père qui ouvrit. Ravi de les voir, il leur adressa à tous les deux un large sourire et leur donna une rapide accolade avant de s'écarter pour les laisser s'avancer vers la modeste salle à manger dans laquelle se trouvaient sa femme et son autre fille.

« Il n'y a pas d'horloge, dans votre monde ?

\- Voyons Pétunia. Tu n'as pas vu ta sœur depuis longtemps, fais un effort, la sermonna gentiment Ellen Evans. James, comment vas-tu ? Mon dieu, tu as encore grandi ? »

Elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer une bise sur sa joue, et sa remarque avait fait rire le jeune homme.

« Bien sûr que non Ellen, c'est juste parce que vous me voyez à côté de Lily, c'est une illusion d'optique, lui répondit-il en jetant un regard espiègle vers sa femme qui lui administra un discret coup de coude.

\- Ah ! Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour ! S'exclama Richard Evans. »

James adressa un bref signe de tête à Pétunia qui resta de marbre et s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir autour de la table, le visage fermé. A vrai dire, il préférait ce genre d'attitude plutôt que cette fâcheuse manie qu'elle avait ordinairement de toujours vouloir ouvrir la bouche pour en faire sortir des mots qui sonnaient systématiquement comme de la bouse d'hippogriffe. C'était un réel pouvoir qu'il devait bien lui reconnaître.

« Vernon n'est pas là ? s'étonna Lily en prenant place à son tour. »

James dissimula habilement un sourire. Il la connaissait trop bien pour pouvoir ignorer que le ton déçu qu'elle avait adopté abritait en fait son soulagement.

« Non, il travaille, lui, répondit Pétunia en appuyant délibérément sur le dernier mot.

\- Les verseuses n'attendent pas, ajouta James sur un ton faussement jovial.

\- Perceuses, James, le corrigea Lily. J'imagine qu'il doit avoir beaucoup de clients en ce moment, avec les beaux jours...

\- Oh je pense, oui, compléta Richard. La semaine dernière, les voisins se sont tous mis à faire des travaux en même temps. Du matin au soir. Satanées perceuses.

\- Il n'empêche que tu étais content de les trouver quand tu as embouti le portillon avec la voiture... lui fit remarquer Pétunia. Si Vernon n'avait pas été là...

\- Nous l'aurions réparé seuls, que veux-tu ? trancha Ellen, faisant sourire James. »

Il disparut en cuisine derrière la mère de Lily, soulagé de pouvoir trouver une parade pour mettre de la distance entre lui et Pétunia. C'était à peu près la seule manière pour lui d'éviter le conflit que Lily redoutait tant, et en plus, il passait du temps avec un membre de la famille Evans qu'il appréciait vraiment.

« Ce n'est pas Richard qui cuisine aujourd'hui ? s'étonna t-il.

\- Oh non. Pour une fois. Il a eu mal au dos toute la journée. Le médecin lui a conseillé de se reposer. J'ai bien peur que tu doives manger ce que je t'ai préparé aujourd'hui, mon pauvre James.

\- Merlin, Lily aurait pu me prévenir, nous aurions convenus d'une autre date plaisanta t-il, lui octroyant un rire.

\- Tu es décidément le pire gendre.

\- Je sais. Un fils indigne, d'après deux vieux fous qui habitent le monde magique.

\- Pourtant, je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux pour ma fille, conclut-elle en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux. »

James avait toujours apprécié Ellen Evans. Elle pouvait avoir l'air rigide quand on ne la connaissait pas car son visage était assez dur comparé à celui de son mari, toujours extrêmement guilleret, mais il suffisait d'échanger quelques banalités avec elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle était une femme absolument époustouflante et drôle. Dès leur rencontre, ils avaient sympathisé et tissé un lien étonnant sur lequel ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre de mot. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre, simplement.

« Vous dîtes cela seulement parce que mes parents sont riches, ajouta t-il en prenant une moue faussement boudeuse.

\- Certainement. Pour quoi d'autre ?

\- Je ne vois aucune autre raison.

\- Moi non plus, termina t-elle en riant. Allez, rends-moi service et emmènes donc ce plat sur la table. »

Il s'exécuta, suivit de près par sa belle-mère qui déposa soigneusement un grand pichet d'eau devant ses convives avant de s'asseoir.

« De quoi vous parliez, tous les deux ?

\- De mes sombres secrets, répondit James à Lily.

\- De votre contrat de mariage et du partage de la fortune. J'expliquais justement à James à quel point il serait judicieux pour toi de divorcer maintenant afin de toucher une...

\- Oh très bien, la coupa Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarques. Le statut privilégié de James avait toujours représenté, pour sa mère, une véritable ouverture vers un nouveau type d'humour dont ni elle, ni le jeune homme en question ne semblaient pouvoir se lasser. Cela ne faisait pas du tout rire Pétunia qui semblait bouillir de rage à chaque fois que le sujet était évoqué. En général, elle intervenait pour souligner que James n'avait pas travaillé pour avoir cet argent sans saisir le moindre second degré dans leurs paroles.

« Et j'expliquais à Ellen que tu ne divorcerais pas parce que la vie avec moi vaut tout l'or du monde, poursuivit James.

\- Bien entendu, s'empressa d'acquiescer Lily avec un sourire ironique.

\- Si seulement tout le monde pouvait être riche sans bouger le petit doigt, intervint Pétunia en se servant une grosse assiette de riz. »

James et Lily échangèrent un regard bref. Ils s'étaient tous les deux attendus à ce genre de remarque et étaient étonnés qu'elle n'arrive que maintenant. Ils s'efforcèrent de ne pas laisser entrevoir leur amusement et avalèrent une gorgée d'eau.

« Les parents de James ont dû travailler dur, reprit Richard.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ses parents.

\- James travaille au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix Pétunia, tu le sais, il nous en a déjà parlé.

\- Un travail qui ne rapporte pas d'argent.

\- C'est sûr que s'il vendait des perceuses, il ramènerait de l'argent à la maison plutôt que de sauver des vies. Ah, quel gâchis ! commenta Lily d'une voix parfaitement angélique. »

James manqua de s'étouffer avec un grain de riz. Il se redressa et se tourna légèrement vers Lily, assise juste à côté de lui. Elle ne quittait pas sa sœur des yeux et la défiait d'essayer encore d'insulter son mari devant elle. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû être celui qui lui faisait promettre de rester calme en toute circonstance.

« Alors Pétunia, comment se passent les préparatifs du mariage ? la questionna t-il pour dissiper le malaise. »

Il avait posé sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Lily sous la table, et il l'avait sentie se détendre très légèrement. Ellen, elle, lui avait adressé un sourire de remerciement. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle les parents Evans ne savaient pas comment réagir, c'était bien les querelles de leur deux filles. Elles n'étaient faciles à vivre ni pour elles, ni pour eux, mais Pétunia semblait déterminée à ne pas faire le moindre effort pour arranger cela.

« Très bien. Il y aura plus de trois cent personnes. »

Elle avait dit cela avec une telle fierté que personne n'aurait pu passer à côté du sous-entendu. James et Lily s'étaient mariés discrètement un bel après-midi d'été avec seulement leurs amis les plus proches et quelques membres de la famille.

« Vous devez être bien occupés.

\- Oh, oui, mais la tante Marge de Vernon nous aide beaucoup. C'est elle qui a choisi les demoiselles d'honneur.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi-même, c'est ton mariage, certainement pas celui de Marjorie Dursley. Ta sœur aurait adoré être ta demoiselle d'honneur, commenta Ellen. »

James songea que ce n'était peut-être pas la déclaration la plus véridique qu'il l'ait entendu énoncer depuis qu'il la connaissait, mais il ne pipa mot.

« Maman, c'est son mariage, Pétunia a le droit de laisser les rênes à qui elle veut, intervint Lily en se servant un verre de vin blanc.

\- Moi je n'étais pas contre, mais Marge dit que si Lily tombe enceinte, elle sera grosse comme un cachalot d'ici le mariage et nous ne trouveront pas de robe qui lui ira. »

James laissa tomber sa fourchette sous le coup de la surprise. Il devait bien lui accorder cela, Pétunia avait, cette fois-ci, réussi à le surprendre. Lily n'en menait pas large à côté de lui, versant autant de vin blanc à côté de son verre à pied qu'à l'intérieur. Elle le but d'une traite comme pour essayer de démentir une quelconque grossesse.

« Je lui ai dit qu'il me semblait que tu ne l'étais pas ! reprit Pétunia comme s'il s'agissait de la seule offense présente dans sa phrase précédente.

\- Merci, ironisa Lily.

\- Mais enfin... Depuis le temps que vous êtes mariés, Marge trouve que c'est bizarre que tu n'attendes toujours pas d'enfant.

\- Peut-être que c'est parce que Marge vit toujours à l'époque de la préhistoire, marmonna Lily. »

Il y eut un silence pesant. Les parents de Lily semblaient s'envoyer des signaux de détresse par regards interposés, et les doigts de James s'étaient crispés sur la cuisse de sa femme. Les enfants étaient un sujet qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment abordé depuis que leur relation était sérieuse. C'était probablement irresponsable de leur part, mais ils avaient soigneusement évité d'en parler jusque là parce qu'ils avaient tout simplement peur d'évoquer un futur qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas la chance de vivre tant le monde de la magie était en guerre.

Cependant, James se souvenait clairement de cette fin de soirée en septième année, celle pendant laquelle Lily l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls à devoir ranger la salle commune après la fête organisée par Sirius Black, et cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Épuisés, ils s'étaient effondrés sur le canapé à six heures du matin, se laissant aller à des confidences qu'ils n'auraient évoqués avec personne d'autre.

Cela avait commencé par des questions banales. Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait faire en sortant. Il lui avait répondu qu'il allait rejoindre l'Ordre. Puis, à son tour, il lui avait posé la question. Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait juste faire quelque chose qui ait du sens. Il lui avait demandé si elle songeait à se battre, elle avait hoché la tête, tout en lui révélant que cela contrariait légèrement ses plans, et quand il l'avait questionnée là dessus, elle avait répondu qu'elle voulait se marier, mais que personne ne pouvait décemment se laisser aller à de telles légèretés en temps de guerre.

Il l'avait observée attentivement, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille. Son visage absolument parfait était de profil, et ses yeux verts rivés vers les braises mortes de la cheminée semblaient déjà porter le deuil d'une vie qu'elle n'avait pas vécue. Elle n'avait pas dix huit ans. Il s'était juré qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire.

« Je veux avoir des enfants. » lui avait-il dit, la faisant soudainement éclater de rire et bafouiller qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il lui avait demandé si elle en voulait, et elle lui avait répondu que dans un monde idéal, elle en aurait voulu un. Peut-être deux, mais que cela n'avait aucun sens d'en parler maintenant. Il s'était moqué du fait qu'elle veuille absolument trouver un sens à tout puis l'avait défiée d'en trouver dans la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer en désignant d'un geste théâtral les cadavres de bouteilles de whisky pur feu qui jonchaient le sol. Elle lui avait donné la meilleure réponse possible. Elle l'avait regardé en souriant, un sourire fébrile, presque tremblant, et elle l'avait embrassé.

« Marge dit que peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal chez toi, reprit Pétunia.

\- Marjorie Dursley n'a pas d'enfant non plus, à ce que je sache, lança Richard Evans alors que sa femme baissait les yeux vers son assiette d'un air désespéré.

\- Mais elle n'a pas de mari, lui fit remarquer son aînée. Peut-être que Lily ne peut pas avoir d'enfant parce qu'elle est... Parce que c'est une... Une sorcière.

\- Ah ! Alors ma mère ne serait pas ma mère ? Elle m'aurait menti tout ce temps ?! s'exclama James avec second degré, faisant sourire Ellen.

\- Je te rassure Pétunia, les sorcières peuvent très bien avoir des enfants. Ce sont des gens normaux.

\- Normaux ? Mais enfin... rétorqua Pétunia en prenant une mine offensée. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de normal dans le fait de ne toujours pas être enceinte après plusieurs mois de mariage.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, trancha calmement Lily. »

Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence religieux. James, qui s'était jusque là efforcé de ne pas se laisser submerger par son envie presque irrépressible d'agiter sa baguette vers sa belle sœur pour lui faire cracher des limaces, observait les vieilles photos de famille qui trônaient sur le buffet en se disant qu'il était loin, le temps où les sœurs Evans pouvaient encore se supporter assez longtemps pour se retrouver sur le même cadre.

Il était près de 15h lorsque Richard et Ellen commencèrent à débarrasser la table, et le jeune couple les suspectait clairement de prendre leur temps dans la cuisine pour les laisser discuter entre eux. Ce n'était pourtant pas la chose la plus judicieuse à faire, mais personne ne pouvait leur reprocher d'espérer encore voir leurs filles se rabibocher.

« Peut-être que tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui.

\- De quoi tu parles, Pétu ?

\- Si vous n'avez pas d'enfant, c'est peut-être parce que tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Lily en lâchant un rire beaucoup trop sonore pour être sincère.

\- Je crois que ta sœur pense que nous n'avons pas de relations sexuelles parce que nous n'avons pas de bébé, expliqua James, mi amusé, mi agacé.

\- Je sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Il y a des gens qui n'arrivent pas à avoir des relations quand ils n'aiment pas assez la personne ! protesta Pétunia, piquée au vif.

\- Oh Merlin Pétunia, tu vas être si malheureuse dans la vie et j'en suis profondément désolée... soupira Lily avec une réelle empathie envers sa sœur qui la fixait avec de grands yeux de merlan frit. Dans notre monde, il existe des sorts de protection pour ne pas avoir d'enfant. Nous nous en servons. Beaucoup. Tous les jours. Et je n'arrive même pas à croire que je doive t'expliquer cela. Tu sais que le sexe n'est pas fait que pour procréer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Aboya t-elle trop rapidement pour être honnête. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Vernon et moi, nous...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, chantonna James en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- Je dis juste qu'après le mariage, nous, nous aurons un enfant.

\- C'est parfait si c'est ce que tu veux, Pétu, mais saches que la vie ne se déroule pas toujours comme on l'avait prévu.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Tu n'arrives pas à avoir d'enfant ? C'est de ta faute, alors ? »

La jeune femme rousse avala nerveusement sa salive. James sentait son cœur frapper fort dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas révéler la situation alarmante du monde magique à sa famille, notamment à sa sœur qui était déjà assez horrifiée par le simple fait qu'ils viennent du monde sorcier pour ne pas qu'elle en rajoute une couche en parlant des mangemorts qui décimaient tous les jours des familles entières de moldus sans en être inquiétés tant le ministère était corrompu. Elle les protégeait, tous, et Pétunia n'y comprendrait jamais rien.

« Lily, je suis resté calme depuis le début, mais je... Je pense, Pétunia, que si tu continues sur cette lancée, tu vas voir pousser des choses sur ton corps qui n'y sont habituellement pas, déclara t-il en faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts, geste anodin qui tétanisait toujours sa belle-soeur.

\- Tu ne le ferais pas ! Vociféra t-elle.

\- Si toi tu en es certaine, j'imagine que c'est le principal, commenta t-il nonchalamment en faisant crépiter le bout de sa baguette, la faisant sursauter pendant que Lily passait devant lui à toute vitesse en direction du couloir sans dire un mot. »

Il esquissa un geste pour aller la rejoindre, mais il profita du fait que Pétunia ait reporté son attention sur les voix de ses parents dans la pièce adjacente pour murmurer une incantation dans sa direction.

Une seconde plus tard, il était dans le hall d'entrée. Il entendit un sanglot étouffé venir de l'étage, alors il s'empressa de monter les escaliers. La porte de la chambre d'adolescente de Lily était entrouverte. Il la poussa doucement. Sa femme était debout devant la fenêtre, les mains serrées contre le rebord, tant que ses jointures étaient blanches. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, faisant assez de bruit pour lui signaler sa présence, mais pas assez pour qu'elle se retourne.

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, écarta délicatement ses cheveux de sa nuque, et déposa un baiser à la naissance de son cou. Elle pencha légèrement la tête et il vit une grosse larme rouler le long de sa joue. Son cœur fit une drôle de pirouette et il eut l'impression de se faire percuter par le magicobus lancé à pleine vitesse.

« Je suis heureuse avec toi, d'accord ? »

Il y avait des trémolos dans sa voix. Sa sœur parvenait toujours à lui faire un mal de chien et à la faire douter d'elle, et il ne pouvait plus la haïr qu'à ce moment là parce qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Lily.

« Je sais. »

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils regardaient tous les deux le jardin du voisin d'en face sans vraiment le voir.

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que... Que je ne suis pas heureuse.

\- Je ne le pense pas.

\- Mais toi ? Tu... Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de... Je sais que tu veux des enfants, tu me l'as déjà dit.

\- Tu te souviens ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Il se sentit stupide d'avoir pu penser qu'elle avait oublié cette conversation. Ils étaient tombés si amoureux l'un de l'autre à ce moment là qu'il jurait pouvoir encore s'en souvenir si on lui jetait un sortilège d'amnésie. C'était pareil pour elle.

« Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, moi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit-il simplement.

\- Peut-être que si.

\- Pourquoi ça le serait ?

\- Parce que toi, tu sais ce que tu veux. »

Il inspira profondément avant de l'obliger à se retourner. Ses jolis yeux étaient rouges et il regrettait encore plus de ne pas avoir transformé Pétunia en bigorneau. Merlin seul savait que cette idée lui avait traversé plusieurs fois l'esprit au cours du repas.

« Moi je veux être avec toi. C'est la seule chose qui m'importe vraiment.

\- Tu pourrais changer d'avis plus tard.

\- Non.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Parce que je suis têtu, tu l'as dit toi-même. »

Elle ne put réprimer un rire, et James songea qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure sensation au monde que lorsqu'il parvenait à ce genre de résultat.

« Est-ce que je peux raconter à Pétunia la fois où on l'a fait contre la porte de sa chambre ? s'enquit-il, la faisant pouffer de plus belle. Je dis ça juste par acquis de conscience. Elle a besoin d'un témoignage de notre vie de couple épanouie.

\- C'était l'une des meilleures, commenta Lily en essuyant une larme entre deux rires.

\- Elle est dans mon top 5. »

Il échangèrent un regard en silence, et elle se glissa dans ses bras. Ses doigts l'agrippaient comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'elle était triste et qu'elle voulait qu'il sente qu'il était tout pour elle.

« Si jamais je décide, un jour, que je veux un enfant... commença t-elle.

\- J'espère que tu feras appel à moi, la coupa t-il en haussant les épaules, la faisant rire de plus belle.

\- Je voulais juste dire que... J'ai trop peur pour l'instant, mais je n'exclus rien.

\- Je sais Lily. »

Ils étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'un énorme juron suivi d'un bruit sourd les fit sortir de leur bulle. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Pétunia venait de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Lily leva la tête vers son mari qui grimaça d'un air fautif.

« Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû vérifier ses chaussures avant de sortir de table... Je ne sais pas si ça te l'a déjà fait, à toi, mais moi, mes lacets se lient ensemble de temps en temps... expliqua t-il innocemment. »

Elle posa son front contre son torse et lâcha un soupir amusé. Ce garçon était absolument capable de tout faire pour elle, et elle l'était tout autant.


End file.
